Wild Arms Vagrant's Tale
by kagome355
Summary: Crossover: Wild Arms One, Wild Arms Two, Wild Arms Three merge together. The first two Wild Arms are one planet, the Third one is another dimension. They merge into one adventure. The stories include parts from the games too.


**Wild Arms 2nd Ignition**

**Vagrant's Tale**

This story combines Wild Arms One, Two and Three for a fantastic storyline. By the way, This has elements from the new Wild Arms one coming out (the remake on PS2). That means that Emma, Calamity Jane and Maxwell will be in this extensively as well.

Millions of Light years away from this planet, another planet of similar Stature exists, named Filgaia. 2000 years ago on this planet a war between demons and the races of the planets raged on and on. No one quite knew the outcome of this war. One thing was clear, the living metal organisms (or LMO) known as Demons were wiped out via a powerful energy surge. This surge was caused by a powerful spell of terrible power, unfortunately taking out a race of the planet with it, the Elws. They disappeared without a trace to their own dimension, which remained in that time frame.

1990 years later, one Garret, a guard entrusted to protect Arctica found himself and the love of his life separated by a demon known only as Alhazad. This ghostlike demon took out the entire guard and his love tied his arm with a bandage. Then she took on the demon singlehandedly, the outcome of which no one truly knew. For 10 years the knight wandered as a Dream Chaser, name changed to Jack Van Burrace. He met up with Hanpan two years after the destruction of his companions.

Little did he know that Elmina, his love had survived in an interesting way. Going on, a man appeared from the deserts of the south. His name was Rudy, having just lost his adopted grandfather via a tragic twist of fate. He found himself in the village of Surf. At the same time, Jack entered the Memory Ruins and a girl is sitting in a class of Magic at the Curan Abbey to the southeast. An eccentric Woman is studying maps of an ancient Ruin (in Adlehyde she studies) and a very famous treasure hunter and her butler explore a long forgotten ruin. How will these tales combine to form the web of the ancient scriptures? Read on and you shall know...

To make matters interesting, a few more adventurers are also exploring places. One strong hero sits in a detention cell, apparently awaiting execution, two fighters roam the wastelands, one young man is sent on orders to evacuate a cave and stop the fiends inside. And one very special girl attempts to use a teleportation gem to arrive at Verunia. A final boy in native clothing awaits the return of the ancient times, and also struggles to find his calling. These warriors from all over the world will soon discover the imminant disaster where two dark forces combine their might to destroy the world...nay the entire universe. Will their combined strengths be enough? Will the Guardians be able to assist in their plight? Only time shall tell.

**Cast**

**Rudy Rudy:** Arms user in Wild Arms One. Meet the first true hero of Wild Arms, you will discover his power as the story unfolds, he starts out weaker than most of the fighters, but his power increases as time goes on. Having been orphaned at a young age, he was brought up by his grandfather. Professor Roughnight (I forgot his first name) raised this boy as his own. When the Professor died, Rudy searched the wastelands for his calling. What does he seek on this journey? Find out soon. He is 19, just like Ashley, making things interesting between the two. And yes, in my fic he DOES talk (laughs).

**Jack Jack:** Orginally named Garret. This man was orignally a Knight entrusted to the protection of Rumina and also the Kingdom of Arctica. When he failed in this mission, he searched the wastelands, becoming a drifter. He seeks the Ultimate "Power". Little does he know the power he seeks he will find soon enough. His partner Hanpan is slightly arrogant, but very wise and friendly. You'll learn about these two extensively.

**Cecilia Cecilia:** A Crest Sorcerer (one of two) and heir to the Adlehyde throne. Posseses the famed Tear Drop capable of saving or destroying the planet in the right or wrong hands. She is always hungry, but very sweet. She sometimes cares too much and spaces out. However her role in this tale is very important. She is 17, just like Lilka.

**Emma Emma:** This woman is an eccentric inventor. She developed the Emma Motor and fights alongside the heroes. Her fighting style has not yet been seen except in Japan, so she won't be fighting much. She'll mainly be the group's Strategist.

**Calamity Jane Jane:** She is, of course, a famed explorer. Almost everyone has heard of her...except Rudy and Jack for some reason. She fights in the same fashion as Rudy.

**Maxwell Max:** Max is Jane's butler. He fights alongside her to protect her from harm. The two have an important role to play.

**Ashley Ashley:** This young man of 19 is the hero of Wild Arms 2 and is one of the main leaders of the group. What happens to him is a surprise even to himself...

**Brad Brad:** Brute force, and strategy best describes Howie. His power is unmatched. Imprisoned by the fearful general of the Slayheim Army, this man escaped one night then was recaptured by the army. He could have fought them back, but he chose to go quietly rather than endanger the villagers in the village he was visiting. Why is he fighting? Find out...

**Lilka Lilka (referred by her friends as Lily in my story):** Is the other crest sorceress of the group. Like Cecilia she is constantly hungry. However she is very cheerful and always can make the group laugh. She has a lot to live up to, after all her sister was the best sorceress who ever lived. Unlike in the game, Lily here is actually 17.

**Tim Tim:** A boy with abnormal powers to be able to summon guardians to his aid. He has always wathced over Ashley from afar. He is 17, like the younger girls. He has a part to play in the salvation of Filgaia.

**Kanon Kanon:** A mysterious bounty hunter, with an eye on Ashley. For some reason she was hired to assassinate him and Brad. What she does comes as a surprise. No one knows how old she is, or even her last name. One thing is certain, she is either a very dangerous enemy, or a very good friend, the question is...which...

**Anastasia Anastasia:** The woman sealed within a blade of the past. She helps Ashley in the beginning and somehow is revived from the sword of the past. She sides with Ashley by the end, with her partner, Luceid, guardian of Desire. This is the very same Guardian that sides with a bounty hunter before returning to Anastasia's side.

**Luceid Luceid:** This is a guardian, the Guardian of Desire. He begins and remains an enemy of Rudy and the others for a very long time. In the past, this guardian served as a partner to Anastasia, the woman who cast the spell that eradicated the demons 2000 years ago. Luceid sided with a bounty hunter to fight our heroes until Anastasia returns and the Desire Guardian takes his rightful place at Anastasia's side.

**Virginia Virginia:** What to say about this young woman, she's been trained in the use of arms, well the next three have been too. She was trained in pistols, but a pistol in each hand. She's the leader of the group. She is almost always optimistic and eventually falls in love with Jet.

**Jet Jet:** The warrior who stays mostly to himself. He begins to fall for Virginia later on in the game. His origins are a mystery to everyone including himself. He also has no memory of his life from a certain point back. Virginia swears to stay with him until he regains his memory. He's the person who takes the most challenge to get along with the others.

**Clive Clive:** This green haired warrior has been wandering the world for ages searching the ruins for answers to Filgaia's past. He's the other most likely leader to be in charge if necessary. He is either the oldest or second oldest of the group. He also seems to be good at seeing through deception.

**Gallows Gallows:** Native man trying to escape his past and duties as a priest from Baskar Village. He seems to always be acting like he loves the ladies and quite a womanizer. He's also more willing than Jet to be a team player at the beginning. He also seems to be a comedic relief.

**Phew, that takes care of the main characters, I shall intwanduce three sub characters, and that's it. The enemies...heh heh heh, wait and see who they are.**

**Irving Vold Valeria ** **Irving:** Lord of Valeria manor and leader of Arms, a small organisation dedicated to helping people and stopping tyranny. He is also the strategic commander and chief decision maker. He is highly respected and is well suited to have the title of Arms leader.

**Altaecia Rune Valeria Altaecia:** Twin sister to Irving. She manages the kitchens of Valeria manor and is the moral officer of the group. She is also one of the most beautiful women on the planet.

**Marina Irington Marina:** Childhood friend to Ashley. The two have a connection, but neither one can put it into words. Ashley still does not yet understand how he feels for her. The question is, will she have a part to play in the development?

**Chapter One, Beginning of the End**

For those keeping track, this story will be shifting from viewpoint to viewpoint in these first few chapters. I ask that you bear with it because it is necessary for a while before the characters meet up. And now...on the the story.

**Town of Surf, Rudy...**

Rudy grunted as he pushed barrels in place. It was hard work this job, but he felt it was worth it. However his payment was not as he expected. "3 Heal Berries?" He asked surprised. The man sighed, "Sorry Kid, this is all we can afford, as we aren't that rich." Rudy nodded silently and stashed the berries. Then he walked through the small town to meet with the Mayor. The mayor gave his own reward, "Here, these bombs never run out, and they are harmless to humans. But they can blast apart rocks like nobody's business." At that moment one of the villagers burst into the room, "Mayor, we have a very serious problem. One of the children of surf walked into the Berry Cave." Mayor Pikle groaned, "Calm down and let me think. That kid is in there right? Well can't we send in a rescue team?" Rudy glanced around, then said softly, "I'll go in and get him. With...with my Ancient Relic Machine, I should have no problem getting him out." The mayor glanced at him, "You possess an Arm? Those are forbidden." Rudy shuffled towards the door, "Well if you don't want my help then I guess I'll be on my..." The mayor stopped him, "Wait! Go after the boy. I give you my blessing, but avoid using the Arm unless you have to." Rudy nodded, then ran out, heading for Berry Cave. The man glared after him, "Are you sure it's wise to trust him? I mean he has an Arm." The mayor glanced at the setting sun, "It's either that, or that boy is dead. I'd rather trust him and get that boy back."

Rudy was inside the cave and began cutting through the monsters he saw. Most were balloons and Goblins, nothing he couldn't handle. He ran into a few of the tortoise monsters, but they went down fairly easily, but upon reaching Tony, he found that the boy refused to leave without some holy berries. "Come on Tony, if you don't get out of here, we may not make it out alive." The boy glared at Rudy, "Not without Holy Berries. My father might die without them." Rudy sighed and blasted apart the rock. He then put on the bandanna he found in the chest next to the berries and grabbed the Holy Berry lying at the base of the pillar. Rudy and Tony headed for the entrance to Berry Cave, while the entire continent shook under the power of a massive Earthquake. The Village was badly damaged. Rudy and Tony found themselves with almost everyone from the Village the moment they got to the entrance. A deafening boom crashed through the silence of the cave and a enormous monster appeared. It was a zombie, the cursed undead of the universe. Rudy yelled to the villagers, "Get outta here NOW!" The villagers heeded his warning and ran for it. Rudy darted back and forth, firing off his Hand Cannon as he went, aiming for the head of the viscious creature, and when the 3rd bullet hit, Rudy was shocked when the creature got up, and started chasing him with no head. "Fine you want to play like that?" He ran by it and slashed it through with his sword, spun and fired another bullet from the Hand Cannon.

The monster fell, but as it did so, Rudy darted and slashed it in half. To his shock and horror, the monster began to regenerate before his eyes, and he knew that if this monster regenerated, he'd be dead for sure. Then he remembered what Professor Roughnight told him about a zombie monster Destroyed over 500 years ago. A powerful warrior known as Lord Zaon Slashed through the monster and killed it. It regenerated and the battle continued until Lord Zaon figured out a way to subdue it. While it was regenerating, he threw a Holy Berry into the monster. This caused the monster to disappear without a trace. Rudy saw that the monster was halfway finished regenerating. "I don't think so!" He tossed the Holy Berry in his pack into the monster and watched as the monster screeched in pain, then disappeared. Rudy fell to the ground and used his sword for support. Upon his arrival in Surf, the villagers bared the gate. "You are not allowed back in here Drifter. You caused a massive Earthquake that nearly destroyed the entire village, we cannot allow you to endanger our lives anymore. Tony has been sent to bring your things." In no time, the young boy was next to him. "I know they are wrong...you may have caused an earthquake, but it was my fault, not yours. I told you to get the berries, and I was the one who forced you into that cave to rescue me. I'll attempt to convince them to allow you into the village to visit, so long as your visits are brief and far between. I'm really sorry Rudy." He handed Rudy his stuff and the young drifter cast a beweathered glance over his shoulder at Surf, then walked out of the village.

It had been the same for 2 years. No matter where he went, he was kicked out eventually because of his Arm. He never asked for that power, but he was given it via some divine intervention, whether it was good or evil, he couldn't tell. But so far it had only brought him misery, little did he know, the fate of the world was to be placed in his and in many other, hands.

**Memory of Ruins, Jack...**

"Well, we're here!" The adventurer grinned. "Yeah yeah, I hope you didn't pay much for the info bud." Jack looked at Hanpan, his wind mouse companion. "Why do you say that?" Hanpan laughed, "Because this is a famous site, I knew of it. It's been explored thousands of times. We'll find nothing but junk." Jack walked towards the entrance, "Well then maybe we'll obtain clues about the 'Power', let's go!" The mouse and adventurer headed inside the temple. They saw a device in front of them, "What does it do Hanpan?" The mouse glared at him, "If you'd shut your mouth I can figure it out...ah here we go!" Hanpan pressed his paw to a button on the orb. A strange voice called out, "Speak your name...only one may pass here." Jack entered his name as a test. "Jack...No matches found! INFIDEL, I CAST YOU TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT OF DESPAIR, AWAY WITH YOU!"

Jack and Hanpan found themselves running from boulders and dodging traps like there was no tomorrow. It was just a regular day in their lives these days. Dodging traps and getting treasure. Upon reaching the bottom floor, "DAMN That was cool!" Hanpan glanced at him reproachfully, "Let's just get the hell outta here!" The two ran for the exit to the room they were in until they saw a chest accross a pit. "Heh, you know what to do Hanpan." the mouse nodded and flew over the pit, grabbed the item in the chest and handed it to Jack. He put on the Cowboy hat that was in the chest and ran for the exit. "Hanpan, do you know where the switch to this gate is?" Hanpan nodded and ran around the area and stepped on the switch opening the door. "Perfect, let's move out!"

Soon after that, Jack and Hanpan found themselves face to face with the Memory Machine. The Hologram mentioned The "City of Light" and Lolithia, the Ice Giant. Jack glanced at Hanpan for explanation, "According to Legend, Lolithia was a golem of Ice used in the war against the demons 2000 years ago. The City of Light mentioned here might refer to Adlehyde. In ancient toungue, Adlehyde means light." Jack nodded, "Might be worth checking out, let's head there!" They appeared back in the temple entrance, "Didn't the hologram mention a name earlier? Emiko or something like that?" Hanpan nodded, "But we have no idea if that name will work for this machine, do you want to test it?" Jack nodded, "Might as well." Hanpan turned on the machine and Jack entered, "E-m-i-k-o" into the machine. The door opened with a crash and Jack stwande in. Sadly, he saw a door with a strange inscription. It had a blue icon on it. "Looks like a water droplet, isn't it?" Jack asked Hanpan. The wind mouse slapped his paw to his head, "You idiot, it's the tear drop which means only someone with the Tear Drop can enter." Jack walked out again and headed for the exit.

Upon exiting, he headed for Adlehyde. When he arrived he saw a young man with blue hair standing next to the inn. "Tell me if you hear of any good adventures ok?" The young man said bluntly. He had a strange silver weapon in his hand. Jack recognized it as an Arm. But he decided it was better not to ask questions. (In case you can't tell Rudy headed for Adlehyde too). Rudy walked over towards the Weapons shop, "Yeah you heard me, a big disturbance to the north...say it was caused by some massive monster. I also heard there's trouble in Curan Abbey, a strange monster has appeared, but no one knows where it is hidden now." Rudy shouldered his gun and walked out of the town...heading south.

**Curan Abbey, Cecilia**

"...Innocent One...Can you hear me...Innocent One?" The girl nodded, "Yes, who are you?" The voice called out softly, "What is your name Innocent One?" The girl answered, "Cecilia and yours?" The voice rang out, "No time, save this world Innocent one. Save the whole world...seek the book...Innocent One...Cecilia...Cecilia...Cecila...Cecila..Cecila, Cecila, Cecila, Cecila...The Class is over!" The voice had changed in mid sentence to the voice of Sister Mary.

The young woman sighed, "Just another day in my life..." She smiled weakly at Sister Mary then walked out on the class. She began casting flame at a nearby bush..."I'm the strongest magic user of this abbey, but it feels as though I'm nothing more than a weakling." An earthquake ripped through the abbey and a strange blue monster began swirling around the abbey and rammed itself into the bookshelf in the library. The monster promptly vanished. Cecilia ran to the Library and found her slackful friend in a mess of books, "Darnit...this doesn't work at all, stupid monster. Hey Cecilia, perfect timing, could you get Anju's Pocket Watch? It'll go back in time and restore the books to their proper places on the shelves." Cecilia nodded slowly, and grumbled a little as she went, "I HATE to use magic for so trivial a thing as cleaning up, but no matter." She went to Anju's room and found her hovering over a cauldron and a book...she never changed Anju didn't... "Hey Anju can I borrow your pocket watch?" The witch shook her head, "Well I can't give it up for free, tell you what. You use your Tear Drop next to this Sorcery Stone. If it reacts I'll know it's connected with the Guardians." The girl nodded and used the magical crystal next to the stone. It began to shake and glow brilliantly, "As I thought...it IS connected with the guardians. Here's my Pocket Watch...it allows you to go back a short period in time, but don't misuse it. And here's a gift from me...it's from the entire Abbey to help you in your training. The magic teacher has another one of these too." Cecilia found herself being handed 9 Crest Graphs. She went to meet the Magic Teacher who gave her another one.

Now that she had 10 crest graphs, she went to the guild and binded some spells, "Break, Flame, Vortex, Spark, Aqua, Shield, Air Screen, Light Blow, Dark Blow, Curse. These spells should do nicely...Curse ought to help me get stronger faster..." She turned towards the door and saw a blue haired young man. She instantly thought he was cute, but then again she hadn't seen many boys her age. He saw her looking at him and winked in her direction, "So where's the monster?" Cecilia stared at him. "Well?" She blushed then stammered, "I-I d-don't know...it vanished after knocking the books off the bookcase." The young man headed for the Library and Cecilia followed him, partly out of curiosity, partly because she thought he was really cute. She found him standing on the bridge to the library, "So...what's with those statues?" Cecilia looked where he was, but she couldn't see what he meant. He took her hands and went behind her. He raised his hand slowly up from her hand to her face then gently turned her face. "Look straight ahead at the statues." She was tingling all over, for some reason, she felt at peace at this moment, even with all the monsters around. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." Cecilia shook her head, "No, I'm fine. But I see what you mean, the statues are weird." The young man took her hand, "My name is Rudy Roughknight...I'm a dream chaser. I heard about the monster and am here to help...with whatever skills I can use."

Cecilia led him to the Central Plaza, on the way there, "My name is Cecilia...Light." Rudy nodded, "A pretty name, but I could have sworn I heard about your name before, oh well I'm sure it'll come back to me eventually." The two arrived in the Plaza and Cecilia looked at one statue, while Rudy looked at the other. "Hmm...just statues." Cecilia said. Rudy shook his head, "Don't you notice something strange?" The girl shrugged, "They are facing the wrong way Cecilia. Take a look for yourself. The one to our right is facing right, and the one to our left is facing left. They are facing away from each other." Cecilia gasped, "I see...and I also have heard that these switches can become light as a feather for the right people." She touched the tear drop the the right statue swiftly and silently, but it didn't seem to have any effect. "We'll have to search, there must be an answer." Rudy said softly. Cecilia began to search the left statue intently, until she found a hidden switch at the base of the statue, "Rudy, check the base of your statue, same side as mine." He checked and found a smaller hidden switch than Cecilia's. They both pressed the switches and found they could move the statues with ease. "You go that way, then move it left Rudy, I'll go this way and move my statue right. Place them on the same spot, but yours where mine is and mine where yours is got it?" The two began to push the statues and moved them into position. A blinding light filled the entire area, and when it subsided, Cecilia was gone.

Cecilia drew her wand. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Within a minute, 2 magic books flew out of nowhere and began to attack her, "Take this." She ran at one of the books at wacked it with her wand, but the book just appeared behind her and wacked her from behind. The other book shot a freeze spell at her and shot her into the wall. "Ooww..." She said as she slowly rose to her feet, "I guess...the simulations...didn't pre...pare me...for this kind...of fighting." She said as she panted. Then a golden light surrounded her, and she grinned evily, "SPARK!" She shouted as she rose her wand. Lightening rained from the heavens and destroyed both blue books at the same time. "Wow...I didn't realize my spark spell was that powerful." She said softly to herself as she ate a healberry and continued on. This time she ran into four books, "Oh great...just what i needed to see." She saw the four books heading towards her, "SHIELD!" She shouted and caused a barrier to surround her, "Shield Shield SHIELD!" Three other shields surrounded her and the books just bounced off her. "Aqua..." Water gushed over a book, waterlogging it, "Flame." fire burned a book to cinders, "Vortex." A tornado surrounded the last book and began to spin it, "FINISH THIS SPARK!" She fired another lightening blast that made the last two books crumble. She soon found herself in the library. When she saw the chest with the Capuche in it, she equipped it. Then she found three books and threw them into the fire. She then began to read each of the important books in the library. A bookcase moved to the side and a doorway was revealed she went downstairs and found a book on the table. She opened it and a creature emerged. "Oh young girl who have released me, impart your knowledge to me." Cecilia glanced at him skeptically, "You aren't he who called me...ARE YOU!" She shouted the last words and the monster attacked.

Before she could brace herself the monster rushed at her, picked her up and threw her into the wall. "Shield activate." The spell caused a barrier around her, and the monster repeated his action, but this time the blow hurt a lot less. Cecilia stood up slowly. She cast another shield then healed herself. The monster shot a beam at her, launching her into the wall. This one hurt almost as much as the very first blow. "Ow...that really hurt." She cast another few shields and healed herself again. The monster picked her up and threw her straight up and then slammed her into the ground. "No matter how many shields i do, his attack keeps on growing, I wonder if I stopped using shield if he...would...THAT'S IT...he's all brute force. Air Screen Times Four." She sped herself up. The monster rushed at her again, this time however it slammed its fist towards her, she simply jumped into the air, landed on his fist and kicked him once in the face. "Break." Earth boulders began to smash into the Hidasgedas (the monster). She began firing spell after spell. As it died, "If I go down..I'm taking this entire place with me!" It screamed and it cuased the ground to shake. Cecilia watched him vanish.

Cecilia ran to the book and a strange shadow came out, "My name is Stoldark...I have been waiting for a long time Innocent One...a great evil is coming to this planet. You must find the other three elemental major guardiens...Guardijeff, Moa Gault, Wingguardia (yes I KNOW that's not the wind guardian, I'll change it later). Wear me as your armor Innocent One. Travel to Lolithia's Tomb...the ice queen most not be awoken..." Stoldark became a slab of stone and flew to her. She equipped him. The place began to cave. "No...I WILL NOT LET...THIS PLACE FALL!" She cast a spell, protecting the place from falling apart. She suddenly found herself warping out. When she stopped warping, she was back in the abbey, a new wand in her hand, the Exuna Wand. "Hmm? Wait this Wand...it cannot attack the enemy...but it can be used with my mystic command. Interesting." Rudy was waiting for her. "Well it's time for your to leave the Abbey. They explained that you need to meet with King Adlehyde." She bit her lip, "Is that all they told you?" Rudy nodded. "Why should they have told me something else?" She glanced around, then hesitated for a second, "Swear you won't get mad or over-react ok? Or treat me different ok?" Rudy blinked, "I promise, go ahead." She stared into his brown eyes (and yes he DOES have brown eyes, I just watched the intro for Wild Arms 1), "My real name is Cecilia Adlehyde, princess of Adlehyde." Rudy leapt back, "Well I was wondering why someone so beautiful was passing herself off as a standard magic user. I don't mind if you travel with me, just be careful ok? And mske sure you understand that if worse comes to worse, I can protect you..."

And so their Journey Begins...Jack Van Burrace and Hanpan are still in Adlehyde gathering information from the townspeople, trying to find out about Lolithia. Rudy and Cecilia make their way slowly, but surely northward, battling their way through the monsters to the Castle Town of Adlehyde, Next time in Vagrant Tales... we travel to a different dimension of Filgaia, one where four people are ready to begin their own adventures... 

Next time in Vagrant Tales...we travel to a different dimension of Filgaia, one where four people are ready to begin their own adventures... Wild Arms One and Two both are on the same planet, but in different parts. Wild Arms 2 is almost half the planet, Wild Arms 1 is about the other half, and there's a small bit undiscovered. Wild Arms 3 is in a different dimension of the planet. The Sand Oceans exist because its a different dimension. Demons visited this dimension too except that when the Guardian Blade was used, it turned all the oceans to Sand.

Ok I think I should explain the chapter system for the first while at any rate, until these three groups meet, well let's just put it this way, Each Chapter will be a group. This chapter was Rudy's, next is Ashley's, and the third chapter will be the only Wild Arms group led by a girl, Virginia's group.


End file.
